


A Good Screwdriver

by Trashfire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/pseuds/Trashfire
Summary: Ace has some happy fun time with herself and Doctor's sonic.  Adult aged Ace





	

She could hear the TARDIS door shut gently behind her back, as she faced the center console checking the readouts. It was far to late at night, or was it early in the morning? Either way, being awake was not high on the list of enjoyable things to currently be doing. At least she had the TARDIS to herself. Although it was unusual for Ace to allow herself to be left behind, she had opted to avoid the certain calamity that would have come along with joining the Doctor on this particular quest. The Doctor was, by his own words, “popping out for a bit of light reading”, which would entail a great dusty library that evidently contained one or two odd books that the TARDIS did not have on it’s shelves. And, on top of it all, she had spent the day mucking through the swamp to reach the TARDIS, just to have the short man lift an finger and announce he wished to read some strange rare book with a tongue twister of a title.

  
Once she was sure that the TARDIS was not going to disappear with her inside, Ace patted the old thing appreciatively, much like she had seen the Doctor do many times in the past. She could hear the hum of the near living machine permeating the air, and almost in her head. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, it was rather soothing, a comforting noise of home. She smiled and began to walk around the center console when a gleam of light caught her eye. She turned to regard it and saw the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver half embedded into the polished metal. She cocked her head to the side and stepped up to it, extending a hand to grasp it. She remembered the Doctor shoving it into the console with great force, it needed to be repaired, and the TARDIS had been obstinate to the last, much like the Doctor. She pulled the screwdriver from it’s current resting place with a great tug, almost hitting herself in the face. She had never been able to use it before, the Doctor kept it in his jacket pocket most of the time. She didn’t know how it worked anyway. Forgetting her fatigue, Ace examined it on the way to her room. 

  
She sat on the side of her unmade bed and regarded the silver object in her hand. It had a slight energy to it, like touching a battery, and was cooler than the air around it as it sat heavily across her palm. It reminded her of the Doctor, perfectly average looking, but capable of the most miraculous of things. She giggled at the thought, how could the screwdriver be like that man? She rubbed her fingers lightly over the surface of the sonic, enjoying the quality of the polished metal. The Doctor had made it years ago, and was constantly enhancing it, changing it to suit his needs. Ace gazed at it, remembering the times it had been held in the extravagant hands of the Professor. How many times had he saved them from death? Pulled them from harms way with the simple tool? She dragged the end of it up and down her lap, through the fabric of her jeans as she thought about the Doctor. She caught herself moving higher between her legs and blushed, embarrassed at her own actions. It wasn’t the Doctor that had heat growing between her legs, it was the adventure, the danger, the cool, electric feel of life.

 Her room was warm, warmer than usual for the TARDIS, and Ace realized that the TARDIS was tapping into her body signals and heating the room. She shrugged and began to remove her clothing in order to change into her pajamas. The lights dimmed as she climbed into bed, the sonic screwdriver on her bedside table, next to her alarm clock. She turned over and tried to close her eyes, to let her aching body drift off to sleep.

  
The heat between her legs did not diminish, and her thoughts were fast turning dirty, which did not help her situation. Her hands snuck down past her belly button, and into her loose pants, resting on top of her warm pussy. She thought of the time she had been held captive by a man who worshiped a long dead cult. She had been tied up, powerless against the very attractive man. What if she had joined his side? He was holding her arms behind her back, she was pressed against the wall. One finger slipped inside her wet slit, and she wiggled it gently over her clit.

  
She gently gyrated her hips and thought about being pressed up against the TARDIS console, a man behind her, holding her down, face almost pressed against the numerous buttons that dotted it. The unseen man was grabbing her ponytail and holding her head up while his other hand roamed her body, slipping under her shirt, and into her pants. She could feel his hot breath on her neck before he bit down with a growl. She pressed another finger to her clit, letting the first one actually penetrate her. She moaned softly, wishing that she had someone to help her.

  
Ace was on the cheetah planet, the Master propositioning her. She liked the look of his darkness, his villainous charm, the way he carried himself. She was fast losing her train of thought as she saw the Master punch her Doctor in the face, saw the blood trickle down his nose. Another finger found its way in, while Ace was busy examining her last thought.

 Her Doctor beaten down and bloody, why did that send shivers through her body? Why did she like it?

  
He was standing over her, always dominating her, always leading, telling her what to do. He towered over her as she lay prone, sprawled out in the grass, cowering away from her master. There was an evil sneer on his face, his hand held the sonic screwdriver, the sonic screwdriver that Ace now reached for with shaking hands as her fingers wove circles around her clit. He bent low, hands exploring her naked form roughly, dragging the cool metal of his screwdriver against her skin, the same way Ace pulled and pushed it around each of her breasts and down her stomach. He was crouched over her now, a hand holding her wrists above her head, the other plunging the end of the sonic screwdriver into her with one swift motion. Ace worked it in and out of herself, the Doctor breathing his moist breath above her mouth, near her ear, whispering in that scottish lilt.

  
“This will save us,” he said, before kissing her as her back arched sharply, beyond her control.

  
“This will save us,” Ace mimicked in his voice, removing the sonic screwdriver and wiping it clean on her damp sheets. She replaced it on her nightstand and was able to give her worn and tired body a rest, without thinking of the implication of the situation her thoughts had just shown her.  
  
“Where’s that sonic screwdriver now?” The Doctor said, scratching his head, standing near the TARDIS console.


End file.
